


Gunn in Gotham

by Beatrice_Otter



Category: Angel: the Series, Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Post-Series, TTH100, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of TTH100 drabbles about Gunn's life in Gotham, post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunn in Gotham

1\. Bad References  
When Gunn gets out of the hospital, it's time to rethink his life. Crippled, he can't fight; besides, he was pretty burned out. Others can fight. He's learned that life goes on. He takes stock, and picks a new path.

"I have to say, Mister Gunn, I'm leery of hiring a lawyer whose last firm was Wolfram and Hart." Dent puts down his file and stares at him.

"I wouldn't work for anyone who wasn't," Gunn said. "But have you read the reference letter? They didn't like me, by the end."

"I think it's bad enough to take the risk."

 

2\. White Knights  
Gunn liked his new boss, over all. Harvey Dent was a good guy, a true warrior for good in a city drowning in corruption and evil, albeit a less demony evil than LA. He had guts, he had style, and he didn't spend his life brooding. It almost brought back memories of the good days helping the helpless, except without demon guts, prophecies, and apocalypses. And using Wolfram and Hart's gift of knowledge to clean a city up appealed to his sense of irony.

Still. He didn't get too attached. He knew what happened to white knights, in the end.

 

3\. No Suit  
Gunn stared. He hadn't been able to keep out of the nightlife. Gotham's demon underworld was worse than L.A.'s; as an assistant DA things came to his attention. Particularly now that Dent was dead and the Joker's rampage had taken the brakes off. Somebody had to deal with it. The slayer assigned to Gotham wasn't.

He'd found the mage who'd been behind a series of weird crimes two minutes before Batman had shown up. The mage had been working magic. Batman hadn't listened to Gunn's warning. Had stepped into the circle.

He … wasn't a man in a bat-suit anymore.

 

4\. What now?  
"Bruce, I have no idea what happened to you, much less how the hell to reverse it," Fox said.

Gunn didn't say "I told you so." Instead, he glanced around at the white room that reminded him of W&amp;H's labs.

"There has to be something—" Batman's voice squeeked, high pitched, like the bat he now was.

"Like what?" Fox turned to Gunn. "Unless you have any ideas."

Gunn shrugged. "It'll take a while to find a witch or wizard I trust who'd come, who would be powerful enough to reverse the spell."

"No such thing as magic."

"Wanna bet?"

 

5\. Help  
They hadn't helped Fred, but for Batman the Council sent a witch. Gunn's jaw clenched, watching her pore over the mage's spellbooks, fingers tracing out each word and diagram. If he'd known anyone else to call, he would have.

"Can you fix me?" Batman … chirped was the only way to put it. He hung over the witch's head, upside down, studying the text as well. Not that it'd do him any good, Gunn thought; he didn't think Batman knew Latin.

Gunn could read it, courtesy of W&amp;H he just didn't have the magic to put his knowledge to use.

 

6\. What Gotham Needs  
During the Joker's reign, ordinary crime virtually stopped. Criminals were just as terrorized as law-abiding citizens. Demons weren't. They grew bold. When the Joker was put away, crime started to pick up; demons went back to their old routines. When Batman disappeared from the streets, crime skyrocketed. Demons took advantage. Gunn spent nights out on the street, and came into the office to find mountains of work waiting, needing him to stay late.

As he stared at his overflowing inbox, Gunn hoped the Council's witch figured out how to turn Batman back into a man, soon. Gotham needed its hero.

 

7\. Back to Normal  
The witch chanted, invoking the Air. Gunn held the candle for Fire, across from her, giving his responses on cue. Fox had Water and Alfred Earth, across from each other; their responses were less sure. Batman crouched in the middle, wings folded to keep them inside. The witch's voice rose, and the smell of incense and damp earth became almost overpowering. The candles flared up; wind ruffled Gunn's clothing.

There was a clap of thunder, a burst of light, and it started to rain. Gunn blinked. The candles had gone out. Batman was, once again, a man in a bat-suit.

 

8\. Independence  
"Thanks for the help," Batman said stiffly. It was weird to hear his voice low and gruff, after the high-pitched chirping he'd been stuck with as a bat.

"No problem," Gunn said. "You'd have done the same." He would have; Gunn had gotten to know Batman, enough to know he wasn't a murderer like the police claimed, know he was one of the good guys. Whatever had gone down the night Dent died, the official story wasn't it. "You ever have problems with magic or demons, call me."

"I work best alone," Batman said.

"Right," Gunn said, thinking of Alfred and Fox and the Bat's rumored partnership with Commissioner Gordon. "You don't have to worry about me saying anything; I know some things should stay clear of the daylight. Even when they're on the side of good. Sometimes fighting the good fight means doing things people on the outside don't understand." He shook his head, thinking of his time at Wolfram and Hart.

"I know," Batman said. He shifted slightly, almost uncertainly, but didn't say anything further.

Gunn waited. "I'll see you around," he said at last, and walked off. One brooding, emotionally distant hero was enough for a lifetime.


End file.
